Mac's Trip
by GSRSmackedHiphuggers
Summary: Flack decided to do something nice for Mac. But does his actions jeopardize something bigger.....
1. Chapter 1

Mac's Trip 

By:GSRSmackedHiphuggers

Chapter 1 

Mac Taylor came into the Crime Lab, surprisingly happy, unlike the rest of the week when he was depressed. Flack noticed Mac was depressed, so he decided to do something nice...

"Hmmmmm..." Mac hummed, walking into his office.

"So you heard already" Flack said, entering his office.

"Heard what?" he asked, looking confused.

"About me putting you on Marine Training," he answerd, proudly.

"What?" Mac yelled, giving him a look.

A few hours later in Mac's apartment...

"Anyone home?" Stella's voice asked, as her head popped through the door.

"Yeah, I'm in the bedroom," Mac answered.

Stella walked to the back of the apartment. She saw him packing.

"What are you doing?" she asked, helping him with the suitcase.

"Packing," he answered, trying to close it.

"Why?" she asked, as she jumped up on the suit case.

"Flack signed me up to train Marine Rookies," Mac answered, zipping the case closed.

"What? No! You can't,"she yelled, jumping off.

"I have to," he said, grabbing her hands in his.

"What if you're not back in time?" she said, tears filling her eyes.

"Don't worry I will be," he answered,wiping her tears away.

"What if you aren't?" she said, pulling way from him.

"Stella! Honey! Enough with the questions," he said, walking over and hugging her by the waist,"Okay?"

"Alright," she said, hugging him back.

GSH...Yeah! New story! I hope you guys like it and guess what they're talking about...Bye now.


	2. Chapter 2

Mac's Trip

By:GSRSmackedHiphuggers

2

Mac and Stella Walked into the lab, Stella went to see Sheldon about a body and

Mac went to see Lindsay.

"Hey, Mac" Lindsay said, as he walked through the doors.

"Hi Lindsay," he answered "I just came to tell you that I won't be here for awhile"

"Oh really, Where are you going?" she asked, surprisingly calm.

"To sea" he replied,getting a stare.

"What is anyone going with you?" she asked, quickly. (guess who she's thinking about)

"What?No!" he answered, giving her a look.

"Oh!Uh!Got to go!" she scrambled out the door.

Mac walked to his office, but he stopped in his tracks. He saw Flack sitting

on his desk, so he took a detour through the lab.He didn't realize Stella in

there with Sheldon and Sid.

"Oh Hi" he said, looking at the three.

"Hey Mac" Sid said, "I hear you're going to sea"

Mac gave Stella a glance, she just turned around.

"Yeah, I see why it Impacts Stella the most!" Sheldon said, Stella and Mac gave each other

worried glances.

"Why is that?" Stella asked, hoping the answer was wrong.

"Your pregnant!" the morgue boys said, together like they shared a brain.

"What?" Stella and Mac said, knowing what the real answer was.

"Just kidding!" Sid said, Stella let out her breath.

"I'm not!" Sheldon said, giving the two CSI's a serious glance.

"Okay, your right!" Stella gave in." Just stop that face."

"Works always!" Sheldon said, going back to a smile.

"We were right?" Sid asked, confused.

'Yes you were right" Mac answered, walking forward."Just keep it quite".

"Alright," they agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

Mac's Trip 

By:GSRSmackedHiphuggers

Chapter 3

"Ready to go" Stella asked, as she hopped off Mac's desk.

"Yeah, I'm ready" Mac said, walking towards the door.

"Let's go " she said, walking towards the elevator.

"Stella," Mac said." I am going to miss you a lot."

"Me too" Stella said, tears welling up.

Mac wiped her tears and held her close. They stared at each other like they know what each other is thinking. Mac leaned in to kiss her then...

Bing...the doors opened.

"Let's go" she said, wiped the rest of her tears and walked out.

"Okay," Mac said, following her out.

They walked out the front doors to see the CSI's and Flack were standing.

"Bye Mac," Lindsay said, hugging him.

"Bye Mac" Danny said, doing the same.

"Bye" Sid said, shaking his hand.

"Sheldon," Mac said, seeing Sheldon all teary.

"Bye Mac," he said, hugging him.

"Bye, I'm sorry!" Flack said, shaking his hand.

Mac said nothing, just walked to the TAHOE.

"Tell Adam, I'm sorry I missed him." he said, climbing in.

"Already?" Stella asked, putting on her seat belt.

"Already" he repeated, she gave him a smile.

"Let's go then." she said, hitting the gas.

A Couple of Silent Miles Later...

"Stella, I know your mad at me" he said, turning to her.

"I'm not mad, just dissapointed" she corrected, staring strait ahead.

"Look at me" he demanded.

"I can't while I'm driving" she answered, trying to avoid eye contact.

Mac pulled the wheel, and pulled into a parking lot. Stella hit the breaks, put her head on the wheel, tears running from her face. Mac's heart broke seeing her frightened.

"Stella, I'm sorry I scared you" he said, undoing his seat belt and shifting closer to her.

"You could have killed us." she snaped, pulling away.

"I wasn't thinking, I could have killed all three of us" he said softly, trying to calm her down.

"Mac, I'm dissapointed that you didn't quit" she said, shifting closer to him.

"Stella," he said, putting out his arms.

Stella hugged him tightly. Her tears soaked the back of Mac's shirt, but he didn't care, he was crying too.

"Mac, I love you" she said,shifting her head.

"I love you too" he said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Please don't scare me like that again" she demanded, putting her hands on the wheel.

"I promise" he said, she smiled then hit the gas.

GSH...Thank you guys. I love that you love my story...hope you read more...by the way I actully can't see Stella pregnant...lol..bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Mac's Trip

GSRSmackedHiphuggers

Chapter 4 

**GSH......sorry I haven't posted lately but I am now so I hope you like this chapter.....enjoy.3**

They arrived at the port, Stella hit the breaks and took a deep breath.

"Stella, I'm sorry!" mac said, undoing his seat belt.

"Mac, I forgive you" she said, getting out of the car.

Mac grabbed his bag and got out. Then got pushed up against the Tahoe.

"Stel....." his words were muffled by the lips of his partner. "Wow!"

"Your Welcome" she said, as she walked away.

"Stella," Mac yelled, running after her.

Stella was up against the Tahoe, tears in her eyes, but trying not to let him see.

"Stella, I know you don't want me to go," he said, trying to see her eyes through all the curls. "Just please look at me."

She lifted her head up, then opened her eyes.

"There are those gorgeous green eyes, I love so, much" he said, making her smile.

"Please don't go," his hands fell to her sides.

"I have to," he said softly, trying to hold back his tears.

"Alright!" she whispered, he kissed her gently, then picked up his bag.

"If anything is wrong with you know what," he placed his hand on her stomach." You e-mail me, I'll be straight home, and tell me every thing your doing"

"Okay," she smiled, as he started to walk away. "Mac,"

"Yeah," he said, she kissed him, then hugged him.

"I love you, write everyday"

"I love you to, and the baby too" he said, walking up the plank.

Stella waved to him, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her. It worked until she got into the car, she just cried and cried. They went on all through the night.

"Why did I let you go?" Stella said, as she stared at a picture of Mac from his academy days.

**GSH......that's it hope you liked this chapter.......I'll try and update more often........you should try my other stories.........I love revews, so please R&R........I will try to keep this going, if you guys want me to........kay, bye now.3**


	5. Chapter 5

Mac's Trip

By: GSRSmackedHiphuggers

Chapter 5

Dear Mac, June 21

Your replacement is here, he seems all right. Your still better. I miss you so much. I have a doctors apointment tommorow, I wish you could come. I'm scared of doctors. Well back to work! Bye!

Love, Stella

_____________________

Dear Stella, June 29

I wish I was there to, but you'll be alright. I miss you a lot. What is my replacements name? Are you bigger now? Please write soon, Bye!

Love, Mac

_____________________

Dear Mac, June 31

Your replacements name is Tim Beard. Yes I'm bigger, nothing noticible. My doctors appointment went great, there was a big surprise. I'll let you guess. Bye!

Love, Stella

_____________________

Mac couldn't imagine what was better than a baby, then he got the answer.

_____________________

GSH.......hey I finally got a new chap up.....hope you like.......post soon...bye


	6. Chapter 6

Mac's Trip 

By:GSRSmackedHiphuggers

Dear Stella, July 3

It's twins isn't it. If it is I'm so happy, if it isn't then I have no idea what the surprise is. I'm still going to be a dad. Bye, mom.

Love Mac.

---------------------

Mac got a very unexpected letter.

--------------------------------

Dear Mac, July 7

Stella won't give me your new e-mail, so I'm sending you a old school letter.

Danny.

----------------------------

Mac kindly wrote him an e-mail.

---------------------------

Dear Messer, July 12

Next time write more so you don't waste paper. Don't be to hard on Stella, she probably has a lot on her mind.

Taylor.

--------------------------------

Mac finally heard from Stella.

----------------------------------

Mac, July 15

Your right. Isn't it amazing. I love and miss you. I'm sorry about Danny, I just kept forgetting. Bye.

Love Stella.

----------------------------

**GSH.......I hope you like.......R&R......please, bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mac's Trip

By: GSRSmackedHiphuggers

Chapter 7

Mac was so happy he almost fell over board.

---------------------------------------

Honey, July 18

YEAH! TWINS! I love you so much and miss you even more. I miss the babies too. Send me the ultrasounds when you get them. That's alright about Danny . Got to go. Bye.

Love, Mac

---------------------------------------

The e-mails stopped for awhile. Mac was going insane with no outside communication. Then he got an e-mail from Stella.

---------------------------------------

Dear Mac, August 24

I'm sorry, I had to tell Danny. He started asking questions then I slipped in blood. Then you could only guess happened next with my weak stomach, so I had to tell him.

Love, Stella.

--------------------------------------

Honey, August 31

It's okay they were going to find out sometime anyway. I tell them soon. I love you, talk later.

Love, Mac.

-------------------------------------

Mac got a package from New York. It was the ultrasounds and a letter from Stella.

---------------------------------------

Dear Mac, Sept 19

These are those ultrasounds you wanted. I hope you like them. By the way your replacement is here and he is boring. I could actually feel the babies yawning while he was taking to me. Danny liked these pictures so much he was going to post it up in the DNA lab now.

Love, Stella.

----------------------------------------

Mac hadn't noticed how long it was since he had seen her.

----------------------------------------

Dear Stella, Sept 21

They are wonderful I have them next to your picture on my desk. All the other trainers are jelous that have such a wonderful family. You know we should get married.

Love, Mac.

-----------------------------------------

Stella bit her tongue when she read that.

---------------------------------------

Mac,

Your at sea, how can we get married?

Love, Stella.

**GSH........hey I hope you like this chapter. There is more on the way. Sorry I haven't updated lately super busy. Bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I've been really busy.**

Mac's Trip

GSRSmackedHiphuggers

Chapter 8

Mac knew it was impossible but he had to try. He pulled out the small blue Tiffany's box from under his pillow. He smiled and grabbed a pen and paper and started writing. The words just poured onto the page. Then he placed both the letter and the little box into a larger box and handed it to the letter collecter.

A week later in New York...

"Stella, you have a package." Flack said, pointing to the breakroom.

"Thanks," she walked into the room and picked up the package. "Mac."

"Is that from Mac?" Lindsay asked.

Stella ripped off the tape and opend the box. They saw the little blue box and Stella's heart stopped. She picked up the note and read it:

Dearest Love,

I've had this tiny box with me for 3 years now, I just could never find the right time. I guess this is it. Here it goes: Stella, I love you. I love they way you get intense while working on a case. The silence we shared when we couldn't sleep. You're the reason I keep coming to work, mostly because you drag me out of bed. Will you marry me?

Love Mac.

Stella hugged the letter and picked up the Tiffany's box, tears in her eyes. She opened it. The rock was big and if you turned it a certain way a bit of green showed through.

"Oh Mac," she smiled."Yes, it's perfect."

"It's beautiful Stella" Lindsay put her arm around her. "He did good."

Danny walked in saw the ring and walked to the computer.

Mac, Sept. 30

Hey, that is a nice ring you gave Stella. Can you hook me up with one? I'll pay you back.

P.S. She said yes.

Danny.

Mac sent him a ring. When Danny got it, he ran over to Lindsay. He got down on one knee in front of her. He didn't say a word, just smiled at her.

"Yes," she jumped into his arms.

The people surrounding them clapped. They got up off the floor and walked down the hallway. The people walked away. Stella walked past Danny and Lindsay and noticed. She shook her head and walked into Mac's office. She sat in his chair and turned on the computer.

Mac, Oct 7

Hey. Yes I will marry you. I think Danny and Lindsay are getting married too. I gotta go. Angell just gestured me. Talk to you later.

Love Stella.

**GSH..Hope you enjoyed. Sorry I've had so much on my mind lately. I will finish it in no time though. I've noticed now that I'm older my writing has gotten better. R&R...Bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

Mac's Trip

GSRSmakedHiphuggers

Chapter 9

Stella, Oct.10

I know I sent Danny the ring. He asked to get him one, so I did. How are you doing?

Mac.

Stella walked into the apartment as Danny picked up the letters from the ground.

"I need to get a box for the mail," she smiled, droping her purse on the counter.

"Or just leave them on the floor, there all bills"he dropped them next to her purse.

"There's an idea," she grinned. "I'll tell them I cant pay because i couldn't bend down."

"I gotta go, Lindsay is off work in 20 minutes." he kissed her cheek and walked out the door.

Stella walked over to the couch and plopped down. She grabbed the laptop from the cofee table and sat it on her lap.

Mac, Oct. 21

I hate being pregnant. Today I had to ask Danny to come over start the shower because the tap is to low. He had to stay until I was done in case I fell.I feel so helpless. I also want to punch your replacement out, he's a moron. He called me Lindsay, 5 times. You also got a letter from Peyton but i ripped it up. Miss you.

Stella.

Mac laughed when he got her email. He laughed so much he woke up some people around him.

Dear Stella, Oct.25

I don't care that you ripped it up. I've got you and that's all I want. I love you. I hope your not getting i trouble while I'm here. I Miss you too.

Love, mac.

Few days later...

Stella got up from the couch and answered the door. Danny and Lindsay poked their head in.

"Come on Stella," Lindsay entered, in such a typical girl costume. "Come with us."

'I said I wasn't going to go." she answered, walking towards the fridge. "I don't even have a costume."

Danny pulled out a costume from his bag.

"You'll look cute,"Lindsay smiled at her. "Adams party starts in 10 minutes."

"No way," Stella shook her head.

Later that night...

Stella walked into the apartment and threw off her shoes. She walked into the bedroom and changed out of that stupid costume. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch. She grabbed the laptop.

Mac,

I hate Halloween. I feel like a cow, literally. Danny and Lindsay came and talked me into wearing a cow costume. They were a pirate and a princess and I'm a cow. We went to Adams Big Bash, he wouldn't stopped bugging me the whole here. Stella do you need anything. I'll get you something. Need help. I know he cares about me but, I told him I was fine 6 times. I didn't drink don't worry. Oh I was thinking of names for the girl how do you feel about Claire. At the office they started kicking and everyone lined up to feel. I felt like an experiment and tonight I felt like a . Happy Halloween.

Stella

**GSH...I hope you enjoyed that chapter...please R&R...Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

Mac's Trip

GSRSmackedHiphuggers

Chapter 10

Mac pulled his laptop from the desk below his bunk. He opened Stella's email. He laughed. He saw the name Claire and his heart stopped. She wanted to call their baby girl Claire, after his late wife.

Dearest Stella, Nov. 6

I think Claire is a perfect name. Here for a girl we'll call her, Claire Aiden Taylor. For a boy we'll call him James Daniel Taylor. How does that sound?

P.S. Get some rest.

Love Mac.

Mac was bout to call it a night and put away the laptop, when an email popped into his inbox. I was from Lindsay.

Mac, Nov. 6

I never really appreciated you as a boss until I saw your replacement. He is annoying and not very bright, plus he sucks. Please come back soon.

Lindsay.

Mac knew he had to do something about his replacement. Stella and Lindsay both complained about him.

Dear Lindsay, Nov. 16

I will deal with the problem when i come back at Christmas.

From, Mac.

Mac, Nov.20

I love those names. I told Danny and he almost cried. Using Aiden and his name got to him.

Stella.

Mac Smiled it was for Danny to show emotions once in a while. He while after he opened a letter from Flack.

Mac, Nov. 30

I had no idea about Stella. I wouldn't have set it up if I had known. Forgive me.

Don.

Mac Discarded the letter and opened one from Stella.

Mac, Nov.30

Hey, just had a bad day today. I had fun yelling at your replacement for bumping into me.

Stella

He didn't have time to reply right away but he did find the chance.

Stella, Dec. 3

I hope you gave it to him good. He should watch what he's doing. See you at Christmas.

Mac.

**GSH...Hope you like, keep R&Ring and I'll keep...okay, I'm going to write anyway. But please R&R. You may also want to try some of my other stuff. Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

Mac's Trip

GSRSmackedHiphuggers

Chapter 11

It was a cold day in New York. Stella had just left work, as Danny walked up.

"Hey Stell'. You need someone to walk with?" he asked with a smile.

"No, that's alright." she answered, smiling back.

"Come on," he pleaded, batting his eyelashes.

"I have to get Mac a present." she said, trying to look away.

"That's okay I have to get Lindsay a present." he grinned, turning his head to the side.

"Oh, Fine." she gave in.

They walked down the street. Receiving glances from everyone that passed.

"Do you ever want to hit people,"he glanced over at her.

"Sometimes." she smiled,

They walked into a store and got more looks. Danny looked at a patterned dress on the wall. Stella looked over at the suits. A sales woman walked over to Danny.

"Hello Sir," she cracked a fake smiled. "I don't think that will fit your wife."

They started laughing.

"I'm not his wife and that's not for me." Stella smiled,swallowing the rest of her laughter.

The lady looked at them.

"This is for my fiancee," he smiled. "This is my friend, she's shopping for her fiacèe."

The lady grabbed there items and wrapped them. They paid and left.

"Wow,me your wife." she laughed.

"Yeah, your more like the sister I don't have."he laughed.

They arrived at her building.

"Thanks Danny," She smiled from the top step.

"Bye, Stella." he pulled his collar up and walked away.

She got into the apartment and shoved the bag into the closet. She sat at the kitchen table and turned on the computer.

Mac, Dec. 18

You'll be here soon, can't wait it's lonely here by myself. See you soon.

Love, Stella.

**GSH...hope you enjoyed this chapter. Love to hear your opion, so R&R. Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

Mac's Trip

GSRSmackedHiphuggers

Chapter 12

Today was Christmas Eve and the day Mac came back. Stella was exited she missed him so much. There was knock on the door. She got up off the couch and opened the door.

"Merry Christmas,"Danny and Lindsay harmonized.

'Oh it's you," she moaned, waddling back to the couch.

"Alright, then." Danny said, as they stepped in.

"Sorry, Mac's coming today." she apologized.

"This is a very dull apartment." Lindsay said, looking around the room.

"I can't really decorate in my condition." she looked down.

"That's okay I love to decorate." Lindsay smiled, pulling boxes into the living room.

"Fun," Danny sarcastically said.

Danny and Stella sat on the couch as Lindsay. She stepped up on a chair and it collapsed under her.

"Hey, That's my chair." Stella yelled, angerly looking at her.

"Well that explains a lot," Danny said, picking up the pieces of the chair.

Stella tried to pumble him, but it was to tiring. She just tossed a pillow at him.

"Now all we need is a tree." Lindsay said, putting on her boots.

"Alright," Stella agreed, holding on to Danny for balance.

Later at the tree lot...

"No, that one is to big." Stella complained, it was the 18th tree they tried.

"Come on Stella. It's as big as you." Danny joked, tired of search.

Stella bent down trying to grab snow, but the floor was to low. So Lindsay bent down and threw it at him. Danny picked some up and threw it at her. She threw herself behind Stella. The snowball hit her right in the stomach.

"Hey Babies on Board." she yelled, brushing the snow of her jacket.

"Sorry." Danny apologized, trying to get a good shot at Lindsay.

"This on is fine," Stella said.

"Okay," Lindsay smiled, calling over the guy.

"You ladies want this one," he asked.

"Yes,"Stella smiled, returning to the TAHOE.

Danny helped the guy put the tree on top of the car and drove away.

**GSH...hope you liked it. R&R. Bye.**


End file.
